BadLuck
by CutieCarla13
Summary: contestshipping Drew says some horrible things to May, has Drew lost May to Brendon! Please read and review, it's my first story, by the way I hate Brendon .


**My first ever Contestshipping fanfic, I have loads more!, I'm really getting in to writing now D oh and I get inspired by songs, isn't it great the song that inspired me is **_**For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic by Paramore **__**(love that song o) so yeah, there's probably loads of mistakes but it's hard to see your own mistakes. Try to enjoy R&R please!**_

**Bad Luck**

**Chapter 1**

May had just come back from whining her forth ribbon, in red thorn's city contest, Drew was not entered in this contest, he already had all five ribbons, but seeing Drew in the audience made her try harder to win, she had also spotted her long time no see friend Brendon, who she was really surprised to see.

May walked out of the contest building, only to see Drew leaning against a tree, May quickly ran up to him.

"So Drew what did you…"

Before May could finish her sentence Drew shoved a rose in front of her face, May blushed a little, and she looked down to the rose and looked in to Drew's emerald eyes.

"Can I… I as…ask you a… question?" May saying with a stuttering tone.

"What?" Drew said in his usual tone of voice.

"Well… do…you… like, like… me?" May blushed furiously and looked down to her shoes when she asked.

"WHAT!? Why would you think that, NO! I don't like you!" Drew shouted straight in her face.

Drew would use words and facial expression all to hide his real feelings for may.

May looked at Drew's face; she had tears building up in her eyes.

"Drew… Why do you hate me?" May said with saddens in her voice.

"Well you have no talent, you don't know how to treat your pokemon, your voice is really annoying, you're clumsy and stupid! I could go on forever! Drew said in the most thoughtless most arrogant way possible".

Tears streamed down May's face like waterfalls.

"Is that what you really think of me Drew? She said in heartbroken tone.

"Well…" unable to finish his words, May pushed him to the ground.

"You thoughtless jerk! I hate you… you … Bastard!"

May threw the rose back at Drew, who was on the ground. May ran with tears flowing behind her, she ran to the nearest pokemon centre and sat on a bench outside, she cried her heart out on that spot, tears freely flowing down her face and onto her lap.

May had always had a huge crush on Drew but never in her life had she thought Drew would say those terrible things to her, she was heartbroken.

Drew, stood up, he held the rose in his hand, which all the petals had fallen off, he looked to his feet.

"Why the hell did I do that, I just totally blew it with the girl I loved" Drew whispered to himself.

Drew decide to look for May, he knew he had to apologies, drew knew that she would run to the nearest pokemon centre so he knew exactly where to look.

Drew saw May sitting on the bench near the pokemon centre crying her heart out.

Drew was about to walk up to her until he noticed Brendon walking up to her first, Drew decided to spy on them behind a wall.

"May what's wrong?" Brendon asked worryingly.

May was still crying, her eyes were eyes were stinging from the tears she had cried.

May stood up and hugged Brendon, Brendon hugged back.

"You can tell me anything May" Brendon whispered in her ear while hugging her .

Drew's eyes widened as the pair hugged, Drew filled with jealousy for this Brendon kid.

"Oh… so that's why, don't worry May forget about Drew, he doesn't deserve you, you have me now" Brendon said aloud, he knew Drew was spying on them, May and Brendon walked of together into the pokemon centre.

Drew down the wall on his back, he buried his face in his hands, to hide his tears. The last few words that Brendon said hit him like a sword _'don't worry May forget about Drew, he doesn't deserve you, you have me now' _those words spun around in Drew's head, he couldn't take it anymore, How could let May slip away to another guy.

"No! No! NO!" Drew shout so load a couple of Pidgy flew from the tree next to him.

Drew stood up and punched the wall in front of him, his face was red with anger , his eye full of envy.

"No, I'm not going to let this happen!"

**So that was the first really short and crappy Chapter, I will only write more chapters if you review, so review please **


End file.
